Secure payment has always been a topic that is continuously studied and improved in financial, computer, communication and manufacturing area. Single password input manner is not secure enough though it is adopted in financial transactions such as telephone bank and credit card service etc. Credit card fraud, debit card fraud, password being stolen happen from time to time. There is a need to further improve secure payment system and method.